


Brothers Maiden

by DarkxKitsune



Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderswap, Grinding, Incest, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, boobs, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: AU TMNTWarning! Raph is a girl!Leo has more than brotherly feelings for his sister, so decides that the most sensible thing to do is to move out. However Raph has other ideas for her brother, and isn't going to let him go that easily.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Forbidden Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Brothers Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what this was about. It wouldn't leave my head so I hope you like it! if you don't tough! No one is forcing you to read it!  
> Also, it hasn't been beta read yet, I do have someone to do it for me but she's a bit busy with other more important stories than something I wrote for the hell of it.

Leo had known it was wrong, knew his over protectiveness of his sister was more than that. He didn’t think he was entirely to blame however, after all, how could he not get hard when his sister decided to walk around the house in just a towel after a shower, showing off her developing breasts. And how could he have not locked himself in his room, stroking said cock to completion after she had hugged him, pressing up against him the way she had. 

No, Leo wasn’t the only one to blame for his infatuation, Raph was asking for it, granted not with actual words, but with body signs, with the way she bent over whenever she knew he was looking, with the way she licked at the ice cream he bought her just to watch that tongue at work. 

And then was the final straw, when Raph had taken a part time job as a shrine maiden. The outfit, though quite modest for Raph’s taste, had had Leo fantasizing about pinning her over the offering altar and fucking her, regardless of any guests that might be coming to pray to the gods. 

However, Leo was nothing if not restrained, so he held himself back, watching as Raph left the house every day in her outfit. Though, perhaps he wasn’t as restrained as he should have been the day he followed her to work, spied on her from a distance as she swept the leaves and greeted guests. Watched her bow her head in greeting, a ghost of a smile on her face. 

Leo had left after that, gone home and packed his bags. He knew then that he couldn’t hold himself back, couldn’t stop himself before he did something he would regret. He had to leave, had to go away somewhere and forget about Raph, forget about his sister. 

“I thought for sure today was the day you would crack,” the voice from the doorway made Leo jump, spinning around to stare at the sister that had plagued his every waking thought. 

“Raph! I thought you were still at work… I mean, what are you doing home so early?” Leo asked, surprised and worried that perhaps Raph had seen him at the shrine after all. 

“I left when I saw you run off,” Raph answered, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. 

“Oh…” was all Leo could think to say. 

Raph’s eyes flicked towards the half packed suitcase on the bed. “Going somewhere?” she asked, reaching behind her to flick the lock. 

“Yes, I can’t stay here, Raph, I can’t… I’m not strong enough to keep my distance anymore,” Leo said, figuring that he was leaving anyway, and while he wasn’t intending on fully confessing his lust for Raph straight to her face, he could at least dance around the topic. Call it a last bid for clarification, the last chance for Raph to take the choice from him so that it wouldn’t be all his fault. 

“Who,” Raph began, stepping forward slowly, reaching up to pull at the top string that was keeping her breasts hidden by the loose fitting clothes. “Ever said,” the fabric fell away just enough to reveal her cleavage, “I wanted you to keep your distance,” she was pressed against him, and Leo stared down at her, his eyes drawn to the large mounds rubbing against him, his hands twitching to touch them, to touch her. 

“I… this isn’t right,” Leo managed to say, grasping at the last strings of morality he was so desperately trying to hold onto. 

“Is it?” Raph questioned as if she didn’t already know the answer, “okay then,” she shrugged, shifting away slightly and Leo couldn't stop the noise from escaping him, or his hand twitching forward to stop her, only to hold himself back at the last second. Raph gave him a smirk. 

“Well, big brother, if you insist on leaving, let me give you a farewell gift,” she said, slowly licking her lips. 

Leo watched the pink tongue slowly move from one corner of her mouth to the other, making her lips shine with moisture, and Leo found himself leaning forward, intending to kiss her, to accept the gift she was offering. “Okay…” he breathed out, and Raph’s faint smile turned into a smirk. 

Shoving Leo hard, he stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed with a ‘oof’, by the time he had sat up again, Raph was on her knees between his legs and had managed to get the front of his pants open. 

“Raph! What are you doing!?” Leo demanded, managing to make his tone sound angry and irritated despite his blood boiling in excitement. 

“Giving you your gift,” she answered, grabbing the hem of his pants and ripping them open with little effort, Leo shuddered hearing the fabric rip, seeing Raph so eager to get to him that she couldn't be bothered to open his pants the rest of the way to get at her target. 

“No, Raph we… you can’t, you…” 

Raph looked up at him, her gold eyes burning into his blue eyes. “Look at me and tell me you haven’t fantasized about my mouth wrapped around your cock,” Raph’s eyes were daring him, demanding that he lie to her one last time and Leo knew, if he did that, he would never get this opportunity again. This was her one time offer, and if he refused this, he was going to have to watch her walk out of his room, knowing that someday she would be on her knees in front of some other boy, it would be someone else’ cock slipping into his sister, seeing her expression as she wrapped her lips around the hard flesh. 

Granted, that still might happen someday, but right now, Raph was giving him one of the best things she could ever offer. Her first time. 

Leo didn’t remember answering, didn’t know what sign he had given her that indicated he was more than okay with this, all he knew was Raph was leaning forward, licking slowly along his lower plastron, her tongue flicking against the bulging slit that housed his hardening cock. 

He could feel the heat of her breath against him, the wetness of her tongue as she forced it into the slit to steal the first taste of his cock. And all he could do was sit there and watch, his sister’s head between his legs, until finally, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and he dropped down. 

Raph pulled her head back, her hand reaching up to grab him and stop his cock from hitting her face. She looked up at him again, smiling as she started stroking her brother. 

Leo churred, leaning back on his hands and spreading his legs a little wider to give Raph more space. He still didn’t say anything, and he didn’t need to, Raph knew how much her brother lusted after her, had heard him moaning her name as he roughly pulled at his cock, he lewd things he would say. 

It had been more than once that she had camped outside his door, listening to him, her panties soaked with her juices as she tried to imagine what it was Leo wanted to do to her. She had been trying for over a year to get him to crack, wanting to know what it felt like to have her brother finally bend her over the kitchen table and pound into her like nothing else in the world mattered. 

He was nothing if not stubborn though, however, there was one thing that Raph knew about her brother, and that was he could never refuse her anything, if she wanted it, she got it, and right now, she wanted him, and she would be damned if he would ruin that by running away. 

Flicking her tongue out to taste the tip of his cock, her eyes fluttering closed as she moaned softly. The taste was bitter and salty, not at all what she had expected, but there was something about it that was just so Leo. She flicked her tongue out again, tasting him over and over again, her hand still moving over the hard flesh, bringing bead after bead of precum to the surface where she happily lapped it up. 

“Raph…” Leo gasped out, the first words he had spoken in a few very long minutes. Opening her eyes to look up at him, she smiled, licking at his cock again before becoming a bit more daring, opening her mouth and pulling just the head inside, her tongue swirling around the head, soaking it with her saliva as he leaked precum into her mouth. 

Eagerly sucking it up, Raph pulled back, releasing Leo’s cock with a pop. “You know, I’ve always hated ice cream,” she said, the seemingly random comment drawing a confused look from Leo. 

“What…?” 

“Ice cream, I don’t like it, it’s too cold, and sweet,” she said. 

“But you…” Leo seemed even more confused and Raph couldn’t help but laugh at him, licking his cock again, pulling a deep moan from him that sent a shiver through Raph’s body, her panties already quite wet from how excited she was getting. 

Pulling back and licking her lips, she kept moving her hand over her brother’s cock. “I never told you I liked ice cream, you always just bought it for me, I never understood why until recently,” she smirked at him as Leo’s cheeks developed a red hue at having been found out. 

Raph wrapped her lips around Leo’s cock once more, pulling him a bit further into her mouth as she stroked him quickly, squeezing her hand. She closed her eyes again, losing herself to what she was doing, sucking and drinking down the beads of precum he was leaking into her mouth. 

She was enjoying the sounds Leo was making, the churrs, and moans, but she knew she hadn’t managed to fully capture him yet, he was still hesitating, still holding back. It was fine if he wanted to do that for now, it gave her more time with him, more time to captivate him and make him want to stay with her forever. 

Shifting to make herself more comfortable, she started bobbing her head up and down slowly, only going down on her brother’s cock half way as her hand stroked him from the base upwards. 

Raph tried a few different angles with her head, finding the most comfortable position before speeding up again. 

“Oh fuck… fuck, fuck!” Leo didn’t seem capable of saying anything other than that word at the moment, it felt so wonderful, looked amazing, seeing his sister on her knees in front of him, his hands twitching to hold onto her, to touch her as she sucked on him. His cock twitching and leaking into her mouth. 

Heart hammering in his chest, Leo still refrained from touching, let Raph take control, let Raph do whatever she wanted because then, it still wasn’t his fault. He was only letting her take what she clearly wanted, and the fact he wanted it too was irrelevant. Gripping the bedsheets under him, Leo shifted his hips, his cock sliding a little further into Raph’s mouth than either of them had anticipated and Leo’s eyes widened further when he realized he had just touched the back of her throat. 

His hand was halfway off the bed before he stopped himself again, and Raph seemed to have noticed that if the glint in her eye was anything to go by. “Oh fuck…” Leo said again, churring, and this time he received a chirp in response. The sound had his cock throbbing, and nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. 

Raph dropped her hand from his cock, the warm pressure vanishing causing Leo to let out a weak noise of protest, something that was short lived however when Raph started bobbing her head again, pulling Leo in deeper and deeper, his cock hitting the back of her throat each time now. 

“No, Raph don’t, you don’t have… ah, no… yes, do that, fuck do more of that,” Leo said, his protest changing mid sentance when Raph swallowed around him, his cock slipping down, being guided by those fluttering muscles that were gripping and massaging his cock. But the sensation stopped far sooner than Leo had wanted it to, and he could no longer stop himself, reaching up and grabbing the back of Raph’s head with both hands he pulled her forward as he snapped his hips upward into her mouth. 

Her cry was muffled as he slid into her throat again, pulling out only to repeat the action, pushing and pulling her into his rocking hips. Her shirt slipped open a bit more and Leo could see the top of her breasts, bouncing and moving with how forceful he was being with her. 

Inhaling deeply Leo churred as her scent filled his nostrils, his fingers tightening on her head when he felt her struggle against him. Growling he pulled her flush against his plastron and held her there. Watching her struggles increase as she pushed at his legs, tried to get herself into a position to fight against him, the noises she made as he kept his cock buried deep in her throat. 

“Look what you made me do, fuck, Raph, this is your fault! It’s all your fault!” Leo said. She struggled more, hitting and punching at his leg, her eyes glassy with tears as she looked up at Leo, and he returned her gaze. He was shocked that he didn’t see any fear there, despite her struggling despite how much she was fighting against him right now, how much her lungs were probably screaming for air in that moment, there wasn’t a speck of fear in those eyes. 

This shocked Leo enough that he let her go, shoving her away from him quickly. 

Raph fell to the floor, coughing and sputtering to pull air into her lungs, she turned her head to look at Leo. “Why’d you stop?” she demanded. 

Leo stared at her in disbelief. 

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Raph commented, shifting herself back up into a sitting position. “To claim me, to use me,” she said. 

Leo shook his head. “No, that’s… I couldn’t…”

“And yet you had your cock in my throat only seconds ago,” Raph said, her voice a bit rough from the abuse her throat had just received. “So don’t give me that bullshit that you can’t,” Raph moved to stand up, and Leo watched her, she still held no fear in those eyes as she took a step closer to him, reaching out and taking his hand. 

“What are-” Leo cut himself off when Raph pressed his hand between her legs. 

“I like it,” she said, chirping when Leo rubbed his finger along the damp fabric of her shrine maiden outfit. She had been leaking so much that her panties were soaked through, and now it was starting to seep through her pants too. 

“Raph I didn’t… I didn’t know,” Leo said, looking up at her. 

“Of course ya didn’t, dip-shit,” Raph rolled her eyes, pushing Leo’s hand away. “You’ve been to busy jerkin’ off to a fantasy that ya didn’t take any time ta notice how much you’ve been neglecting me,” Raph huffed. 

Leo knew better than to call her expression a pout, but that is in fact what it was. He stood up, reaching up to cup her cheek he smiled. “I’m sorry,” he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against hers. “Let me make it up to you,” he said, his breath ghosting over her lips. 

“Idiot,” Raph said. “If ya want somethin’ ya gotta learn ta take it for yourself,” Raph insisted. 

Leo smirked and nodded. “You sure you know what you’re asking for?” he had to give her the one last chance to back out, however the single nod of her head was enough to seal the deal and Leo crushed his lips against hers. The pent up energy bubbling to the surface as he pushed her back, moving with her until she was pinned against the wall. 

The sudden collision had her gasping, her mouth opening just enough for Leo’s tongue to press inside, invading the warm cavern. He could taste a hint of himself on her tongue, but it was over powered by something sharp and almost spicy. Raph had most likely been eating her cinnamon gum while at work that day. 

Churring into the kiss, Leo grabbed Raph’s hands and pinned them against the wall above her head as he pressed himself against her, his knee slipping between her legs as he continued exploring her mouth. 

Raph’s knees shook and she nearly collapsed when she felt Leo’s knee pressing up against her, giving her something to rub and grind against as she chirped into the kiss. Giving as good as she got, pressing her tongue against Leo’s, letting him have control, but managing to force him back into his own mouth a time or two as she opened her own mouth wider, allowing him to kiss her deeper. 

Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies as Leo started taking full control over the situation, and she eagerly waited for what he was going to do next. She chirped and moaned, wriggling her hips trying to get more friction, wanting to feel his cock up against her. 

The kiss sent a fire coursing through Raph’s whole body, she pressed herself down, rubbing herself against Leo’s leg, her panties and bottoms were wet from her own juices soaking through it, each press down, each move of Leo’s knee between her leg sent another spike of pleasure through her body, and all too soon the heat was building in her gut. She couldn’t stop though, pulling at her arms that Leo had pinned, desperate to hold him. 

Leo kept a firm hold on her though, so she went for the next best thing, lifting one leg up and wrapping it around Leo’s waist, pulling him closer. And that’s when she felt it for the first time, his cock, brushing against her leg, sliding along her inner thigh. 

Leo churred at the contact and moved his hips, pulling back and pushing forward, his cock rubbing along Raph’s inner thigh again and again, rutting against her as he continued kissing her deeply for another moment before the need for air became to grate and he pulled back. 

“Oh god, oh god, Leo, I… I’m gonna!” Raph cried out, her head thrown back, her knees shaking and giving out and she collapsed down, grinding herself almost frantically on Leo’s leg as she came. The fluid soaking the rest of the way through the cloth concealing her. 

“Raph,” Leo breathed out, staring at his sister, watching her face as it scrunched up the closer she got to her orgasm, the twitch of every muscle, followed by the blissed out look as she slid down the wall, or at least would have if Leo hadn’t still been holding her up. 

Leo continued to watch her, his cock hard and throbbing, and he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled away from Raph, lowering his leg to the floor, keeping a firm hold on Raph’s wrists he pulled her away from the wall. 

Raph’s gasp at the sudden rough treatment as she was thrown face first onto the bed. “Leo…” She turned her head to look at her brother. 

“Don’t move,” Leo hissed, pressing a hand onto her shell, pinning her to the bed while his other hand pulled at her pants, ripping them down, exposing her wet slit. 

Shivering in excitement, Raph shifted herself around a little, exposing herself, offering herself fully to Leo. 

Kneeling on the bed, Leo leaned over, getting a better view of Raph, inhaling her intoxicating scent, unrestricted by clothes for the first time. It made Leo’s cock pulse and leak more precum onto the bed, silently begging to be buried into the warm folds. However, there was something that had to be done first. 

Leaning forward, Leo flicked his tongue over Raph’s slit, tasting her the same way she had done to him. Raph gasped, lifting her hips and pressing herself back on reflex. Leo licked at her again, pressing his tongue into her slit this time, earning a chirp from his sister. She kept pressing back against him, rocking her hips as he continued licking at her, pressing his tongue deeper as he closed his mouth firmly over her slit, his bottom teeth scraping against the small nub that pulled a scream from the younger turtle. 

Leo pulled back in surprise, half afraid that he might have hurt his sister. However his concerns were short-lived when Raph shook her head. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, Leo, please,” 

“Please what?” Leo questioned, already sitting himself up, stroking his cock in preparation for what he was about to do. 

“You know what!” Raph shouted, pressing herself back until Leo’s cock was pressed against her. 

“No, I’ve really no idea what you could be asking for,” Leo teased, rubbing his cock against Raph’s slit, her slickness mixing with his precum as more leaked from his cock, Leo’s breathing coming a bit faster as he waited for Raph to say what he wanted to hear. 

“...Leo… p-please, please fuck me,” she gasped out. 

“Gladly, hold on tight, little sister,” Leo warned, pressing his cock forward. He watched as Raph’s slit spread to accept him. He kept his breathing deep and even, sinking into his sister’s warm body inch by inch, feeling her muscles grip around each new part of his cock, squeezing and attempting to pull him in deeper. 

Leo didn’t stop until he was fully inside, his plastron flush against Raph. “I’m inside,” he said. 

“N-no shit!” Raph gasped, rocking back against Leo, feeling him press even further into her. 

Leo pulled out slowly, moaning as Raph gripped him, her body eagerly trying to hold him inside her. “You like me inside you, don’t you?” Leo asked, thrusting back in, rocking Raph’s body forward onto the bed, forcing her to brace herself on her arms. “You like big brother’s cock, admit it,” he pulled out thrusting in again. 

“I… I never… I never denied it!” Raph chirped, lowering her head to the bed as Leo started picking up the pace. “Oh god, more!” 

Leo leaned over Raph, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his next thrust. Pulling another moan from Raph. He churred into her ear, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of being so close to his sister, his fantasy coming true as he continued pulling out, only to thrust deeper into her, his cock pulsing and leaking precum into her, and soon, he’d fill her with his seed, he’d come inside his sister. That thought alone had him moving faster, pounding harder into her. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was drowned out by the sounds of pleasure the siblings were making. 

“Oh, oh, ah fuck, so good, so good, don’t stop, Leo, don’t stop!” Raph gripped at the blankets under her, lifting her hips back into each thrust, her inner walls gripping at him. 

“Don’t.. Don’t intend to,” Leo gasped out, his arms gripping her around her hips even more. “Not gonna stop, never gonna stop,” he promised breathlessly. 

Raph chirped in response to that, and Leo felt her passage become more slick, his words exciting her further. 

“Say it,” Leo growled out, grunting with every forward thrust, grinding himself against her insides, pulling out half way before repeating the action. “Say it,” he demanded again, even though he wasn’t sure Raph knew what he wanted her to say. He wasn’t even sure what he was demanding from his sister, at least, not until she said it. 

“Cum inside me, big brother,” Raph’s walls gripped and fluttered around him, her juices washing over him, warming his cock further as she came around him and that was more than enough for Leo to cry out, pounding roughly into his sister before stilling, his cock twitching and pulsing, spilling jet after jet of hot seed filled the deepest parts of his sister. 

Raph moaned and squirmed under him, but let Leo fill her, shuddering as he finally stopped and just lay there on top of her, his cock buried deep inside her still as he slowly came down from the sudden sexual high. His mind coming back to himself and he pushed himself up, looking down as the reality started setting in. 

“Oh fuck…” he said, pulling out, eyes wide as he watched almost transfixed as his seed started leaking out of his sister. “Oh god, Raph, I… I’m…”

“Don’t you fucking dare apologise,” Raph said, laying herself down on his bed and rolling over, narrowing her eyes at Leo. “Do you even realize how long I’ve wanted this too?” 

“Um…yeah, I mean no… I, that’s not what I was apologising for I… I sort of…” Leo blushed, his bold controlling nature gone now that he didn’t have a raging hardon demanding attention. 

“You sort of, what?” Raph raised an eyeridge at her brother, her hand trailing down the front of what remained of her maiden outfit. “Ruined my clothes? Forced yourself on me?” 

“No, I…” Leo looked away. 

“You what, Leo,” Raph sat up, her hand trailing further down to press against the mess between her legs. Leo watched as she gathered up his seed on her finger and brought it to her mouth, licking it clean. “You made me say it, now it’s your turn,” 

“I came inside you, what if you… will you…”

“Get pregnant?” Raph offered, taking pity on her brother and Leo nodded slowly. “Hmm, I dunno,” she shifted up onto her knees, moving forward until she was straddling Leo’s lap. “I think we should go again, make sure I am,”

Leo’s eyes widened, “that’s not what I meant.” 

“Shhh,” Raph smirked down at him, flicking her tongue across his lips. “I really don’t care if I am, or not, I just want to be with you, and I never, ever, want to stop fucking you,” Leo wasn’t given time to respond when Raph kissed him again, and Leo melted into it, closing his eyes. Consequences be damned, because he agreed with Raph, now that he’d had her, felt her under him, felt her sitting on him now, he didn’t care what came of this, he had no intention of stopping. And if he were honest with himself, the idea of his sister being pregnant with his child had his cock twitching in excitement again. 

All thoughts of running away alone were now gone from his head, and when he was done with Raph for today, he would put some thought into kidnapping her, running away to where they weren't known. But, that was a problem for a later date, right now, he wanted to watch his sister ride his cock like nothing else in the world mattered. Because in that moment, nothing else did.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was a thing that I wrote!  
> Now, should I write more of this? continue with this story line? More smexy fun time for Raph and Leo? ^_^  
> most of the stories I have are full of sex, and kinks that a lot of people don't like admitting they like. So I hope to see some people at least leaving kudos if not actual reviews! ^_^


End file.
